temptresd for the night
by sleepingdragoness
Summary: Peeves causes trouble for Minerva


:

I know that the Harry Potter books are old but I love them like they came out yesterday and call me crazy but I've always thought Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall made a perfect couple. So this a story about them. If you don't like the idea well, that sounds like a personal problem.

I own nothing but the plot.

Snape was in his dungen as usual ,making a special potion for a lady whom wished to come out of her shyness and make the love of her life notice her. Normally he would refrain from making these type of potions ,but the young lady was offering him a very hefty amount of coins and who could deny such a price. He was finally done and had just finished pouring the potion in a blue vile when peeves swooped in and snatched the potion from his pale hands. "Stinky,snakey , Severous ,Snape, what deadly potion

is this." "Peeves give me the potion or so help me ill-" Snape didn't have a chance to finish because Peeves was already out the door and down the hall. Snape chased after him yelling out his name .

Minerva Mcgonagall left the Great Hall and made her way to her room.

She walked at a fast pace ,her back straight, her hair in a tight bun, and her face in its usual serious mask. As she reached her door Peeves rounded the corner and saw the perfect target . Before Snape could reach him peeves drained the large vile all over Minerva . Minerva screamed in anguish as peeves laughed. "Peeves you insufferable polergist !" Peeves ducked into the hallway with Snape barely missing Minervas hex. Snape peeped into the hall in time to see Mcgonagall , red faced , stepping into her room soaked with his potion.

Peeves threw Snape the empty vile and flew away searching for others to bother. Snape rushed back to his dungen and searched for the effects of the potion he had just made that was now on Minerva.

Note :

This potion is to rid its taker of his or her shyness and in the process give them courage.

Well that doesn't seem so bad thought Snape ,maybe she'll finally tell Dumbledore how she feels about him,he smirked to himself and continued reading.

WARNING:

Do not give full dosage to an animageous! If the witch or wizard has an animageous the potions effect will change. Not only will shyness be removed from the taker but he/she will act differently then they usually do and their animageous instincts will dictate what they do.

"what's the worse that can happen?"said Snape, as he began to gather the ingredients he needed to make another potion.

Minerva removed her robes because her skin had suddenly become very warm. As she sank herself in her bathtub she let out a sigh of relief. When Minerva finished her bath she slipped on a night gown and went under her covers. Tomorrow night ,she thought with a sigh, is the night of that dammed ball Dumbledore has decided the throw. "oh how I wish I didn't have to go to that stupid dance ,but of course if I don't go Dumbledore already threatened me that he would take away my favorite transfigureation book.

Early the next saturday morning every boy and girl woke up early to prepare for the dance ,even the professors woke up earlier. Everyone woke up early except Minerva, she stayed in bed ,which surprised everyone except for Snape he knew that she was now under the potions control. Dumbledore even became worried that his dearest friend might be ill .

Minerva finally woke up and stared at the clock, it was 7:30 the dance was to start at eight. She stretched and took a nice bath. When she was done she began to brush her hair in the mirror . As she stared at her reflection she began to smile ,she felt strange ,she even dared to think she felt giddy .

Everyone was at the ball already dancing and having a good time ,even Snape had relaxed and was dancing with Rolanda. Well almost everyone was having a good time ,Dumbledore kept waiting for Minerva to show up and was rapidly losing his patience. When the clock struck 8:30 he was about to charge to Minervas room when somebody came through the doors. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when Minerva Mcgonagall came through the doors. She was wearing a long sky blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her womanly body that no one knew she possessed. Her usual tight bun was gone and her raven black hair that had tinges of silver cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her usual stern face and straight demeaner was replaced by a twinkle in her eyes,a lazy smile and a catlike walk that had all the male professors entranced.

Dumbledore was dumfounded by her drastic change of apearence and couldn't help but stare at her, she was simply stunning. Snape was just as surprised and nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

Minerva made her way to Dumbledore and almost laughed at the look he had on his face. "Albus darling are you alright" " I'm fine my dear,are you alright?" " I'm feel purrfect " Albus was about to tell her something else when one of 6th years bravely asked her to dance . She accepted and was whisked away.

Snape neared a very confused Dumbledore and shuttered to think what he might do to him when he found out or worse what Minerva would do.

"Dumbledore there is something that I must inform you of " " What is it Snape " " Well..." Snape told the entire story to him and before he could say anything else Dumbledore took off and grabbed a giggeling Minerva by the hand took her out of the dance hall.

Dumbledore took her quickly to his office and shut the door.

"Albus ! Why did you take me away from the party I was having a wonderful conversation with Argus." "Minerva I took you from the dance so that you wouldn't do anything you'd regret" "what do you mean I'm perfectly fine" "No my dear I'm afraid your not ,you see your the effects of a rather strong potion that makes you act odd."

Albus was standing right in front of Minerva when she took a step closer to him and purred "is that really the only reason you brought me up here Albus or did you have something else in mind." Albus kept walking backward until he hit the wall. Minerva grabbed his hands and slid them around her waist and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other she ran up and his chest. "Minerva you are not yourself,please stop." "You really want me to stop?" Albus didn't want her to stop he loved having her in his arms but he knew it wasn't right so he nodded his head. Minerva eyed him with emerald eyes and said ok. Albus was about to relax when Minerva grabbed his face and said but first ,with that she took hold of his lips and kissed him into oblivion . As much as he resisted her he finally gave in and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss and pushed Albus on his chair . She sat down hard in his lap and kissed him again. Again he tried to resist ,but failed. He couldn't push away the women he had loved for the longest of times when he finally had her in his arms. No Albus , you have to stop her. When they separated for air she gracefully jumped off his lap and made her way to the door , she opened the door and turned back with smile on her face goodnight Albus,with that last sentence she swayed her hips out the door. Albus was left in utter confusion and with an unforgetable memory.

As Minerva made her way back to her rooms she ran into Snape. He surprised her by doing a very unsnape like thing ,he began to apologize. "Minerva I'm very sorry it was all peeves fault ,I saw you leave with Dumbledore I'm sorry if you did anything that you u..."

"Snape darling don't mumble its very unbecoming and don't worry ,she smiled, I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. Besides, nothing happened ." "how did you do it,the potion should be stronger because of your animageous instincts." " That's the thing dear ,she said as she pecked him on his lips and smiled,cats love to play with what they hunt.

After she left Snape laughed at the state she must have left poor Albus.

Back in her room Minerva sat in front of her mirror and smiled .Thanks to the potion she had finally done what she had wanted to do for years ,and she knew that Albus wouldn't say anything because he was a gentelman. Even though it made her sad to think he only saw her as a friend at least she had the memory of tonight.


End file.
